


That Smile

by Jorie2127 (dsha801)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Family moments, Gen, HDAW, I know it's a little sad, I tried to make fluff at first, favorite Dean's smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsha801/pseuds/Jorie2127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a while since Sam has seen that smile on his brother's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This was written for the Dean week. (Favorite smile). You want to see more works, then look at the HDAW tag in tumblr.  
> (Still practicing my english, btw)

~π~

The sounds of laughing were what woke Sam up, blinking quickly as he jerked awake, his hand reaching blindly for the gun that he remembered was at his side. It wasn’t there. He glared with narrowed eyes at the spot where the laugh was coming from. He was confused at first because it was hard to see, but he relaxed his grip when he recognized that the sounds were from Dean and Kevin. He forgot that he was in the bunker.  
“Rise and shine, Sammy!” Dean beamed, the sentence making Kevin laugh again, clenching at his sides.  
He didn’t understand why they where here in the first place, Kevin usually spend his time in his room and Dean in the kitchen. He also didn’t know what was so funny.  
He must have show his confusion in his face because they scoffed, clearly amused.  
“He doesn’t know! Come on, show him!” It seemed hard to Kevin to say that between chuckles but he managed. Dean snorted but placed a mirror in front of him.  
Sam still couldn’t see well so he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands, trying to see what was so funny. When his sight was better he saw clearly again and finally understood.  
He was shocked at first and that was reflected in the mirror, obviously, that made Kevin laugh again and Dean’s smile bigger.  
His greatest mistake was to inspect the ingredients for magic potions that the bunker had when he hadn’t slept more than two hours yesterday. It wasn’t entirely his fault to have fall sleep with his face in some dust from Egypt. His hair now gray from the dust and in his attempt to clean his eyes he looked now like some sort of panda.  
But that was no what shocked him, well, not entirely. It was Dean’s smile. A smile he hadn’t seem in a while. The one that came before a real laugh showed. That smile.  
The smile that made his eyes light up with crinkles around them. Not the so perfect, false, charming smile he gave to witnesses and waitresses.  
The one that made him look ten years younger, or perhaps the one that made him look like his real age and not some old, grumpy man with no faith in the world.  
The smile that he became to love when he was young; making him feel more mature, an equal to his brother, because he was the one who made it appear.  
The smile he hadn’t seemed too much after the first time he died, when they had just a year to find a way to break the deal.  
The smile he hadn’t seen at all when Dean returned from hell and the angels had plans for his brother and the demons for him.  
The smile he saw again when Dean returned from purgatory, a short one because he then found out that he hadn’t looked for him.  
The smile he weared when he showed him his new room in the bunker, the one he decorated himself, caressing the soft bed with its so called memory foam. Happy to have a room he would call ‘mine’.  
That smile was his favorite because it was real.  
And it was there, in front of him.  
It made him realize how long has it been. How long since they got a moment to just joke around without the weight of the world in their shoulders. His throat tightened and his eyes itched, but Sam laughed with them. Shocking his head trying to clean his hair, and also, in an attempt to hold the tears and the sob that wanted to escape.  
He laughed because he wanted to keep seeing that smile, joking while Kevin took more pictures of him.  
He laughed because if he didn’t, he would start crying.


End file.
